Teenage Paige
by HiphuggersTiva4ever
Summary: Horatio and Natalia have a teenage daughter named Paige. The story goes from when paige is 16-18. It has flash backs from when Paige was a child
1. Chapter 1

_A little red head girl runs acrost the flower garden in a white dress. __Horatio __ smiles._

_"Paige come here to daddy" Horatio said. _

_Paige in her white dress runs over to hem._

_Natalia sat down on the porch and smiled._

_"Daddy" Paige said._

_"I love you" Piage said._

_"I love you too" Horatio said._

_Paige saw her mom and she ran to her._

_"Mommy,mommy mommy look Daddy's home" Paige said running up to her mom._

_"I know calm down Paige" Natalia said._

_-----_

"Horatio" Natalia yelled!!!!

"What" Horatio asked?

"You okay" Natalia asked?

"Yeah" Horatio said.

A red headed teenage girl divied into pool.

"She's like a mermaid" Alexx said.

"I don't know about that but okay" Paige said.

Paige had a crush on a boy named James Eric Delko. He was Eric and Calleigh's son. They knew each other there whole life. James was two weeks old when Paige was born. It was now just not a crush for Paige anymore it was love now.

"Hey Paige" James said coming from inside.

"Hello" Paige said.

James looked at her. He thought she was **HOT**. He did not just have a crush on her he was in love with her it was never gonna be a crush it was always gonna be love.

Paige's phone would have a song when she got a text.

paige got a text

_Remember those walls i built _

_Well baby there tumbling down _

_And they did'nt even put up a fight _

_They did'nt even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But i never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your Halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like i've been awaken_

_Eveery rule i had you breaking _

_It's the risk that im taking_

_I ain't ever gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere i'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby i can see your halo_

_You know your my saving grace_

_Your Everything i need and more it's written all over your face_

_Baby i can feel your Halo pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo,halo,halo_

_I can see your halo,halo,halo_

_i can feel your halo halo halo_

_i can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one i want and i am addicted to your light_

_I swore i'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_So pull me back to the ground again_

_Feel like i've been awaken _

_Every rule i had you breaking_

_The risk that i'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere i'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby i can see your Halo_

_Your know your my saving grace_

_the song Halo played_

"Aunt Alexx look at me and tell me who it is" Paige asked?

"It says James Delko with a little heart next to it" Alexx said.

"James and Paige sitting in a tree KISSING first comes love then comes marriage then come a baby carriage that's not all that's not all i saw them kissing in the hall" Calleigh sang.

"MOM" James yelled!!!

"Shut up James she is just playing" Paige said.

"No you" James said.

"MAKE ME" Paige said.

"I will" James said.

James went to cover her mouth but then Paige flipped hem into the pool.

Everyone started laughing.

Paige got out of the pool.

"If you touch me i will kick you in your nuts" Paige said.

"Mom can i go out for a while" Paige asked?

"Where are you going" Natalia asked?

"I wanna go over Amanda's for a while" Paige said.

"Invite Amanda over then" Natalia said.

"I will just do that then" Paige snapped.

Paige grabbed her cell phone and went inside to call Amanda.

"Does she always do that" Calleigh asked?

"She never snappes at me" Natalia said.

"Natalia ask her what's wrong" Calleigh said.

"I am not getting in her teenage stuff" Natalia said.

"Where's James" Calleigh asked?

"I think underwater" Eric said.

Paige walked outside all calmed down.

"Ashley is coming over to swim and she wants to know if she can stay the night" Paige said.

"I guess she can" Natalia said.

Ashley always just walks in the house when she knows they are out back.

"Hey" Ashley said.

"Hey James is in the pool" Paige said.

"Have you heard from Hannah" Ashley asked?

"Nope,why" Paige asked?

"She has not been in school for over a week" Ashley said.

"Somethings up" Paige said.

"She never misses a week of school she loves her friends even when she is sick she comes to school this is not like her" Ashley said.

Later that day James,Ashley,and Paige where in the pool. Talking about their lives,people,friends,family.

"Tripp" "How old" "16" "Be there as soon as possible"

"We got a case" Natalia asked?

"A teenage girl she was 16 her name is Hannah Bousky" Frank said.

James,Paige and Ashley turned around.

"What school does she go to" Paige and Ashley asked?

"Miami-Dade high school" Frank said.

"You guys stay here we will be back shortly" Horatio said.

"You guys can order pizza there Twenty dollars on the table" Natalia said.

"LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD" Paige yelled!!!

"Love you they both said.

Soooooo what did you guys think?? Should i add more let me know. I will possibly add a halloween chapter i don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a total AU. Sorry i have not been updating i was out on halloween. This is the halloween chapter. :)_

_-------------------------------_

Paige put on her costume. She was a punk. she had pink in her red hair. She got the red hair from her dad.

"Paige you ready" James asked?

"Yeah" Paige said.

Paige came out.

She had them punk spikes around her neck every thing was punk.

"I could never see you like that everyday" James said.

"I could never be like this" Paige said.

James laughed.

"You ready to go to Sammi's party" James asked?

"Yeah,i just have to check something real fast" Paige said.

Paige went into the bathroom.

She picked up the pregnancy test she had just taken.

Paige put her hand on her head.

"Oh my god" Paige said.

The little pink plus sign was not what she had ever wanted.

"Paige you okay" James asked?

"Yeah" Paige said coming out.

"Ready" James asked?

"Yeah" Paige said.

Paige grabbed James hand.

Paige grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

LABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLAB

"Is something up with Paige" Calleigh asked?

"I have no clue" Natalia said.

"Her and James have been close these past couple of weeks" Calleigh said.

"Have not really noticed" Natalia said.

"Where have you been when they are at your house" Calleigh asked?

"Work or napping" Natalia said.

"NATALIA" Calleigh yelled!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What Calleigh" Natalia asked?

"You let two teenagers alone be in your house" Calleigh asked?

"Calleigh,it's not like they had sex and she is pregnant okay" Natalia said.

"What time is it" Natalia asked?

"Eight-thirty five" Calleigh said.

"They are at there friend Sammi's party" Natalia said.

"What time you getting off" Calleigh asked?

"About twenty more minutes" Natalia said.

"You"

"Same" Calleigh said.

"Once i get home i may go to bed" Natalia said.

"Tired" Calleigh asked?

"Am i always" Natalia said.

"Long day today" Calleigh said.

"Horatio gets of at ten thirty" Natalia said.

"That sucks" Calleigh said.

"We never get home at the same time" Natalia said.

"You ever think that you to where always meant to be" Calleigh asked?

"What do you mean" Natalia asked?

"Paige was never even suppose to be here,i mean she was a one night stand between you and Horatio now you two are like meant to be" Calleigh said.

"I have kinda thought about it but Calleigh......." Natalia started.

"But what" Calleigh asked?

"I have to go my shifts over talk to you tomarrow" Natalia said.

Before Calleigh could say bye Natalia was already at her locker.

At Sammi's.

"Paige are you okay" Sammi asked?

"I am fine Sammi" Paige said.

"You don't look fine" Sammi said.

"I am perfectly fine" Paige said.

"There is something eating at your skin" Sammi said.

"I just don't wanna tell you cause you will tell someone then i will be called a whore" Paige said.

"You can tell me"

"and if anyone calls you a whore i will cut them up and turn then into french fries" Sammi said.

Paige started to laugh.

"French fries" Paige asked as she laughed.

"Yeah then thye willl be severed at Mcdonalds" Sammi said.

"You make the worst thing so funny" Paige said.

"Thats what friends are for unless you are my sister then she makes things worse" Sammi said.

"I'm pregnant Sammi" Paige said.

"You Paige Jordin Caine are pregnant are you sure" Sammi asked?

"I am going to the doctors when i get the chace to tell my mom so she can make a appointment to make sure" Paige said.

"Do you wanna go home" Sammi asked?

"Can you find James for me" Paige asked?

"Of course" Sammi said.

Sammi ran over to James.

"Paige needs you to take her home" Sammi said.

"Talk to her" Sammi said.

James walked over to Paige who was standing outside.

"Please take me home" Paige said.

"Are you okay" James asked?

"I AM FINE I JUST WANNAGO HOME" Paige yelled!

"Okay let's go home" James said.

A while later Natalia,James,And Paige all pulled up at the house

"Paige tell me whats wrong" James said as they all walked into the house.

"I don't feel like it" Paige said.

"Tell me Paige so i can help you" James said.

"I don't feel like it" Paige said walking into her bed room and shutting the doot.

James started banging on the door.

"GO AWAAY JAMES" Paige yelled!

"Tell me" James yelled!

"NOOO GO THE HELL AWAY" Paige said.

"I am going home call me and tell me when you wanna talk" James said.

"BYE" Paige yelled!!!

"Paige" Natalia asked?

"Yeah mom" Paige asked?

"Can i come in" Natalia asked?

Paige got up and opened the door.

"Paige you know you can talk to me about anything" Natalia said.

"I know mom" Paige said.

"If you ever wanna talk" Natalia said.

"I wanna talk now but im scared" Paige said.

"You don't want your dad to know" Natalia asked?

"Yeah" Paige said.

"I am not gonna tell your father anything if you don't want me too" Natalia said.

"I'm....." Paige said.

"Your what" Natalia asked?

"I'm pregnant mom" Paige said.

"Are you sure" Natalia asked?

"I want you to make me a doctors appoinment" Paige said.

"I will" Natalia said.

"Mom please don't tell dad" Paige said.

"I won't thats your place to tell your father not mine" Natalia said.

Paige hugged Natalia.

"I love you mom" Paige said.

"I love you too" Natalia said.

_How did you like this chapter. this was just a quick chapter. i bought a fun game Lego Batman lol. I am gonna go play it_


	3. Chapter 3

_I like so had to update this today :). You guys will figure out who the babies dad is. if you know thats great but you will find out soon. :)_

_-------------_

Natalia walks up the steps.

She opens Paiges door.

"Get up Paige" Natalia said as she opened her door.

"Mom it's only Five o clock" Paige said.

"Paige don't push it or i will have your dad get you up" Natalia said.

Natalia closed the door and went back to bed.

Paige got up.

"Hate school" Paige said to herself.

Her closet was filled with Hollister and Areopostal.

She got the shorts she loved and the matching shirt which was white hollister shorts and A green Hollister shirt.

Paige put on her make up.

Natalia was down stairs making breakfast.

Paige walked down the steps.

"Breakfast ready" Paige asked?

"No not yet" Natalia said.

"I am so freaking hungry" Paige said.

"Well you can wait" Natalia said.

"Mom i don't know if i can do this" Paige said.

"I'm not you so i can't decide" Natalia said.

"What would you do" Paige asked?

"Like i said Paige i'm not you so i don't know" Natalia said.

Natalia finished breakfast and handed a plate to Paige.

"You focus in school today Paige" Natalia said.

"Mom come on" Paige said.

"Paige i don't wanna talk about it" Natalia said.

"Mom i never can" Paige said.

"Eat" Natalia said.

Natalia looked like she just roled out of bed her hair was a mess she had no make up on.

"Mother go back to bed,i can get to school alone" Paige said.

"Sure about that" Natalia asked?

"Yes mom i am sure" Paige said.

Natalia smiled and walked up the steps.

"Have a nice day at school" Natalia said as she went down the hallway.

Paige was eating and texting at the same time she had to be out by six-fourty five so she can get her ass to school.

Horatio walked down the steps.

"Good morning" Horatio said.

"Good morning daddy" Paige said.

Horatio started to have a flash back

-----

_"OHHH MY GOD THESE CONTRACTIONS HURT" Natalia yelled!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Natalia you have to breathe" Horatio said._

_"I CAN'T IT HURTS TO BAD" Natalia yelled!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Breathe Natalia" Horatio said._

_The contraction was over._

_Natalia breathed in and out in and out._

_"That hurt really bad" Natalia said._

_"I bet" Horatio said._

_"I just wanna see her" Natalia said._

_"She will probably look like you" Horatio said._

_"She might have your red hair" Natalia laughed._

_------------_

"DAD" Paige yelled!!!

"What" Horatio asked?

"Are you okay" Paige asked?

"Yeah im fine" Horatio said.

"You where kinda in your own world" Paige said.

Paige got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Well dad i am going to go finish getting ready" Paige said.

Paige walked up the steps.

Natalia came down.

"She use to be my little red headed girl now she is my teenage red headed girl" Horatio said.

"She is growing up sooner or later she will have kids" Natalia said.

"You have a point" Horatio said.

Natalia was making her self a cup of coffee.

"This is werid you would usually have a call out by now" Natalia said.

"Your right i usally do" Horatio said.

A while later. It was six fourty.

"PAIGE COME ON YOU HAVE TO WALK IM NOT DRIVING YOU" Natalia yelled!!!!

"Im coming" Paige said running down the steps with her purse and binder.

Paige grabbed her lunch money and walked out the door.

"She is in a rush to get out today" Natalia said.

"Yeah" Horatio said.

"She way just wanna get to Calleigh's house" Natalia said.

"Or to see James" Horatio said.

"You and Calleigh have the same idea" Natalia said.

"I just think they are dating" Horatio said.

"Well i am going to get ready" Natalia said.

Natalia kissed Horatio on his cheek.

"Okay" Horatio said with a smile.

----------

_sorry this took so long i was on a two way convo with my friends and lol we could not stop laughing. So i might add another one tonight._


End file.
